


The Photographer And The Model

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is a nude photographer who has to deal with a shy and inexperienced model</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photographer And The Model

**Disclaimer: Kono says I don't have to disclaim. If there's a problem, take it up with her...if you dare**

**************

Danny Williams was preparing for a photo shoot for _Stud_ magazine, the nation's top selling male magazine, of which he was the lead photographer.

This one was for their anniversary issue and the publishers wanted the proverbial 'fresh meat'; they wanted models that were unknown.

Danny had been taking photos and going over resumes for a week and he was exhausted. He was sitting at his desk when he heard the door open. "Auditions are done for the day. Just leave your pictures and I'll call you."

"I'm really sorry, but I got stuck in traffic."

Danny turned around, ready to tell this guy to go away, but instead he was speechless as he got a look at the man behind the voice - tall and lean, solid muscle, dark hair, perfectly tanned, and with the most angelic eyes he had ever seen. 

The man gave him a shy smile and just stood there, staring at him. "Do you want to see my resume?"

Danny looked at the papers. "Steve McGarrett - did I pronounce that right?"

"It's kinda hard to pronounce it wrong," Steve replied, his eyes moving to his feet.

"Yeah, whatever." Danny sighed; one day he was going to have a model whose IQ was higher than a Cheez Doodle. "I'll be happy to do a couple of pictures, but it's late, so we'll make this quick."

"Thanks," Steve looked up and grinned. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course I do," Danny replied a bit sarcastically. "I've been given oodles of thanks all week."

"So what do I do first?" Steve asked, glancing around the studio, eyes stopping on the bed. "Do you want me on there?"

"After you take your clothes off."

"Sure." Steve kicked off his sneakers and pulled his shirt off.

Danny had to force himself to stop staring at Steve and to keep reminding himself that this was business and the first rule was never get involved with your models. He noticed that Steve wasn't moving. "You need to take off your pants also."

"Of course." Steve undid them and let them fall.

"Look, Steve, I'm a professional, so stop with the shyness and get to the flesh." 

Steve let his underwear drop and sat on the bed. 

"Where's your fluffer?" Danny asked.

"My what?"

"Your fluffer?" Danny asked again. When he didn't get an answer, he rolled his eyes. "I don't fluff; it messes with my concentration."

"Okay," Steve lay down against the pillows and smiled. "How do you want me?" He brought one leg up, bending his knee, the other one sliding across the bed, giving Danny a clear view of his cock.

"No, not like that." Danny took Steve's leg and moved it to the floor, so he had a clear view of Steve's body. "Much better." He stepped back and took a few photos - between his body and his face...and yeah, his cock...Steve was a photographer's dream. Until Danny noticed Steve's cock was soft. "Christ, the things I have to do." He put his hand on Steve's cock and Steve froze, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson. "You...." Danny pulled his hand back. "You've never done this before!"

Steve shook his head.

"Great." Danny began to pace and picked up Steve's paperwork, looking it over. "It says here you did jobs for _Beefcake_ and _MaximMen_."

"I lied."

Danny put down his camera. "And I don't do virgins."

"I'm not a virgin!" Steve shot back, affronted.

"I meant it as you being a model," Danny looked him over. "You have no idea of what you're doing, do you?"

"I really need the money so I sort of fudged my resume." Steve picked up his shirt. "I'm really sorry, but I've seen your work and it's fantastic and I thought that...I'm sorry."

"You think my work is fantastic?" Danny had received a few compliments in his time, but never that particular word. "How so? You like looking at buff guys?"

"NO!" Steve inhaled sharply. "I don't...one of my girlfriend's had a magazine and I looked at it and saw this spread you did. It was amazing."

"Which one?"

"It was the countryside and the guys were outdoors and the imagery...you did one shot of a guy with the sunset in the background that took my breath away."

"You liked the scenery?" Danny was taken aback; all his compliments were on the male form and how he managed to take their pictures and make them look natural. "Thanks, but I still don't do virgins. I know a guy though...."

"I was told this job would pay good money and I'm about to be evicted and...c'mon, just give me a chance. I'll...." Steve paused, choosing his words carefully. "I'll pose any which way you want me to, I swear. Whatever you want, I'll do it." 

"Whatever I want?" Danny had this vision of Steve under him, his cock sliding in and out of that perfect ass. 

Steve gulped quite audibly and stared at the floor. "Yeah, anything."

Danny snapped back into professional mode. "Sit back against the pillows and put your leg on the floor again." He waited for Steve to move into position. "Move one arm behind your head and the other, just...take yourself in your hand and do what comes naturally."

"Like this?" Steve took his cock in his fist and stroked it firmly, his eyes drifting shut, the tip of his tongue caressing his upper lip, his hips moving in time with each pull on his cock.

Danny moved in closer and found himself taking shots of Steve's face - the man was exquisite. He shook his head to clear it. "Uh...that's enough. I mean, I have enough."

Steve's hand slowed and he opened his eyes, meeting Danny's. "You think I'm exquisite?"

"I guess I said that out loud, huh?" Danny stepped away from the bed and looked at a few of the pictures; he used film for his official photo shoots, but for portfolios he appreciated digital - you could see the shots instantly "You've got the job, if you still want it." He turned around and found Steve standing before him.

Steve palmed his face. "I really like you."

Danny felt himself getting hard. "I don't...not with my models."

"No exceptions?" Steve leaned down. "Never?"

"You said you weren't into guys." Danny's willpower was quickly weakening.

"I think I'm into you," Steve whispered in Danny's ear. "And I know what I want." He dropped to his knees and undid the button on Danny's pants, lowering the zipper, his hand sliding inside. "You're so hard." Steve pulled his pants down and nuzzled Danny's crotch through his briefs. He licked at the material, taking the waistband in his teeth and pulling them down. "God, you're big." He wrapped his hand around Danny's erection and jerked a few times. "Can I suck you off?"

Danny's hands slid into Steve's thick hair and he pulled his mouth away. "You've never done this before."

Steve tilted his head up. "Teach me?"

"Yeah, okay." Danny relaxed his hold, stroking Steve's hair. "Open your mouth." Once Steve parted his lips Danny rested the tip of his cock against Steve's lips. He glanced down at the doe eyes, staring up at him so damn innocently and began to have second thoughts. 

As if reading his mind, Steve pulled his head back, staring at the floor again. "I'll go." He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and picking up his underwear. "I...thanks for being nice to me."

Danny felt his heart drop to his stomach; he **really** liked this guy...'Steve', his mind helpfully supplied.

"What?" Steve blinked at him, confused.

"I have got to stop my inner monologue from voicing itself." Danny snatched the underwear from Steve's hands. "You...you come in here, with your damn innocence, your sweet demeanor, telling me you like my...my background shots...."

"I did. They were pretty."

"You're pretty." Danny was on his knees before he knew what he was doing. "And I don't want you to leave." He sucked Steve's cock deep into his throat, moaning around the thickness, placing his hands on Steve's chest and pushing him onto his back. Danny fed, that was about the only word to describe it, raising his head to lick at the tip, his tongue swiping at the pool of precome before he lowered his head again.

"Please...oh yeah...." Steve arched his hips, holding Danny's head there, fucking his mouth. "So good...never felt...ohhh...oh fuck...gonna come...."

Danny lifted his head, licking his lips, eyeing Steve as if he were Danny's last meal.

Steve pouted as Danny pulled his mouth up. "Please give me more." 

"I'm going to give you more, all right." He flipped Steve over, knelt between his legs and placed a kiss to each asscheek. 

"What...what are you going to do?" Steve asked, trying to move away.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." Danny grabbed him by the hips and pressed his weight atop Steve, holding him still. "I'm gonna tongue-fuck you."

"Why?"

"Because it's pleasurable," Danny told him, "and you're going to love it." He bit each cheek and swiped his tongue ever so gently along the crack. "Mmm, you taste good." He buried his face in Steve's ass, and smiled to himself as Steve began to raise himself to meet each thrust of Danny's tongue. 

Steve was humping the mattress, his cock in desperate need of friction.

"What do you want?" Danny smacked his ass and bit into the muscled flesh, leaving teeth marks. "You want to shoot your load and get some release?"

"Oh God yes!"

"Not until I say so." Danny turned Steve on his back again. "I'm not done with you yet." He sat against the bedhead and spit on his hand, slicking his cock as best he could. "C'mere." 

"I think I changed my mind." Steve shook his head. "I don't know if I want to do this."

"You don't want me to teach you anymore?" Danny pumped his cock, gathering the precome on his fingers and placing them at Steve's mouth. He caressed Steve's lips, watching Steve slowly lose his resolve. "Suck them." 

Steve was hesitant, but opened his mouth a little, allowing Danny to slide them in.

"That's it, baby, get them all wet." Danny was slowly losing it himself and maneuvered Steve into his lap, pulling his fingers free. "Lift up."

Steve did as he was told, feeling the wetness at his hole, gasping as Danny shoved the fingers inside, preparing Steve as best he could. 

Danny grabbed his ass and spread him, lowering Steve onto his cock. 

Steve opened for him, resting his hands on Danny's chest and slowly sank down. 

"You are so ready to be fucked." Danny shifted his hands to Steve's hips and moved him back and forth. "You like it?"

"Yeah...it's good...." Steve was starting to move on his own, taking Danny deeper, squeezing his muscles tight. He raised himself a bit and sat back down hard, threw his head back and moaned. 

"You are so hot for my cock, aren't you?" Danny thrust up hard. "Ride me, baby...yeah, just like that...ooh, you are so tight." Danny spread him wider, fucking him deeper.

Steve grabbed Danny's shoulders for leverage and ground his ass down. "Fuck me...I want it harder...more...please...MORE!"

Danny pushed forward so Steve was on his back and he pounded inside, taking Steve's cock in his fist. "Come for me."

Steve had no problem with that, growing dizzy as he spurted all over Danny's hand.

"Yeah...oh fuck yeah!" Danny toppled over the edge, filling Steve with his come, his breaths panted, collapsing atop Steve. "You...beautiful...just...fucking beautiful."

"Does this mean I get the job?" Steve asked, coming down from his orgasm.

"Most definitely." Danny leaned up, his lips covering Steve's in an absolutely filthy kiss, sliding from him gently. 

Steve reached down and fondled Danny's cock. "I got so hot when you called me baby."

"I noticed, and by the way, you're adorable when you blush." 

"I couldn't help it." Steve's cheeks were turning pink again. "The way you were looking at me...."

Danny was getting hard again. "Spit is not the best thing for lube."

"I wanted it rough." Steve rolled on top and ghosted his lips over Danny's. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh hell yeah," Danny murmured.

Steve stuck his tongue down Danny's throat, moaned into his mouth...and his phone rang.

"Didn't I tell you to shut that thing off?" Danny huffed.

Steve saw the display and took the call. "Leave a message at the beep." Pause. "Now?" Pause. "Yeah, okay." 

"Please tell me we can stay in bed," Danny whined, staring at his swollen cock.

"Hostage situation at the bank." 

"It's always hostages." Danny sat up. "Isn't that what the HPD is for?"

"Not when one of the hostages is a senator." Steve forced himself to sit up and picked up the cloth, cleaned himself and then did the same for Danny, leaving a brief kiss to his cock. 

"So much for a day off." Danny put on his briefs and quickly pulled them off, tossing them to Steve. "Yours." 

"Aww, Danno, we'll come back later and look at all your pretty pictures, okay?"

"I especially liked that one of you lying across the bed with one leg on the floor; you looked so debauched."

Steve kissed him and groped his ass, "I get so turned on when you use the big words."

"Down boy, heel." Danny pushed him away. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back into bed and you can fuck me senseless." 

The two dressed quickly, headed downstairs and out to the car.

"Steve," Danny asked, "which bank?"

Steve turned to him and laughed a little. "I forgot to ask."

"You are so never going to live this down." Danny called Chin and got the information.

"Danny, I meant to ask you. What's a fluffer?"

Danny eyed him incredulously. "You don't know?"

"No."

"I can't believe you don't know...." Danny couldn't help his laughter. "I'll tell you when we get home."

"And I think my IQ is higher than a Cheez Doodle."

"You don't know what a fluffer is; I rest my case."

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Can I pick the next game we play?"

Danny slid his hand over, resting it between Steve's legs. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll think of something." Steve brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. "I have a very good imagination."

"I can hardly wait."

**FIN**


End file.
